Many users have become dependent on electronic apparatuses to manage various aspects of their lives. For example, many users keep track of many of their appointments, meetings and other events in a calendar program on their electronic apparatus. In addition, many users utilize map programs, navigation programs, and/or the like to assist with commuting from on location to another location. For example, a navigation program may provide a map to a user that comprises a route, instructions, and/or the like, to assist the user in finding his way to a designated location. In this manner, users have become reliant on electronic apparatuses as assistants in managing their daily affairs. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to improve the way users interact with their electronic apparatus.